


Tus maravillosas manos

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kabuto siempre ha sido apreciado por Orochimaru gracias a su habilidad, su desempeño médico, su fidelidad, y quizá por algunas cuantas cosas más.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto
Kudos: 13





	Tus maravillosas manos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

De rodillas frente a Orochimaru Kabuto respira lentamente. Su corazón hace un ruido extraño en su pecho, golpeando sus costillas con un movimiento que recae en una punzada llena de dolor.

Pero él no dice nada, no _puede_ decir nada, ciertamente. Sus labios se aprietan, su mirada se mantiene firme, impávida, casi vacía en un gesto que intenta por todos los medios que no diga nada, que no delate su miedo ni su vacilación.

Orochimaru lo mira fijamente. Él sonríe, y su sonrisa es como la curva extraña y perversa de la cola de una serpiente enroscada. Venenosa, mitad de ella una cobertura falsa, una piel tan sobrepuesta que Kabuto simplemente no podía solo creerla.

La cree, sin embargo, la cree y la recibe, la corresponde casi con el mismo toque venenoso que con los años ha aprendido a imitar. La suave media luna de sus labios lo hace sentir confiado unos momentos, lo hace sentirse más seguro de lo que en realidad está.

No se permite levantar la mirada, no lo hace ni siquiera cuando Orochimaru se acerca, cuando se pone de pie y suspira casi ahogadamente en un sonido que parece más una burla que un retorcido gemido. Quizá sea solo el eco de una extraña ambigüedad.

Como sea, Kabuto secunda el sonido. Su respiración se atora y se arrastra, el aliento le quema la garganta lo suficiente para llenarle los ojos de lágrimas y él traga ruidosamente con miedo a poderse ahogar.

Él tiene la cara roja cuando Orochimaru se siente al frente, relajado, falsamente confiado, la sonrisa cretina parece ensancharse en su rostro cuando lanza una mirada curiosa y ladea el rostro en un tono tan irritante como juguetón.

Kabuto no lo mira a la cara todavía, deja que su mirada se pasee por el resto de su cuerpo, por la figura de sus brazos oscuros sueltos y lánguidos a sus costados, a la forma extraña de su piel amoratada y a los leves temblores de sus dedos ahora tullidos en la forma amenazante de una zarpa.

No recuerda la última vez que estuvieron tan cerca de esa manera, de una forma tranquila y pacífica, en un silencio que durase más de unos segundos antes de que Orochimaru soltara alguna amenaza y se burlara de él antes de alejarse y ladrarle alguna nueva orden entre un tono hipócrita y al mismo tiempo asquerosamente familiar.

En realidad, Kabuto piensa que ciertamente nunca estuvieron así, nunca al menos de ese modo, a esa distancia, por _esas_ razones en particular.

Él es ahora su sirviente, se recuerda a sí mismo y asiente con una sombría determinación. No tiene tiempo de dudar, no tiene tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que lo haga ponerse más nervioso de lo que se siente y se inclina hacia adelante, un poco, su rodilla aplastando apenas los pequeños tallos de algunas flores silvestres regadas como una salpicadura por el lugar.

Orochimaru suspira hondamente cuando Kabuto levanta las manos hacia su cintura y desata lentamente la cinta de su ropa.

Ambos saben que no hay tiempo, los dos son conscientes de que Tsunade podría volver a marcharse de Tanzaku y ellos perderían el rastro por mucho tiempo antes de volverla a encontrar. Kabuto sabe que no puede permitir eso, Orochimaru tenía que recuperar sus brazos, no importaba el precio, no importaba tampoco los riesgos.

Es entonces un poco inesperada la forma en la que terminaron en esa situación. Los segundos corren, se diluyen, las manos de Orochimaru se han vuelto un estorboso e innecesario bulto con el que Kabuto se veía obligado constantemente a cargar.

Había sido el gesto de Orochimaru el que los hizo detenerse, su respiración pesada, la vista nublada y los ojos extrañamente confundidos y perdidos, empañados detrás de la tensión y el estrés que crecía con cada día luego de su pelea con el Tercer Hokage. El dolor, la frustración de perder los brazos, todo eso como una pesada placa de metal golpeando en un repiqueteo su cabeza.

Estaba exhausto, física y emocionalmente exhausto. Kabuto se había vuelto todo lo que Orochimaru tenía para moverse, eran sus preciadas manos las que habían servido de ayuda para todo, o para _casi_ todo, en realidad.

Kabuto piensa que a esas alturas casi es capaz de adivinar las intenciones de Orochimaru. Las ve cuando enfrenta sus ojos amarillos, las escucha enredadas en su lengua larga, en su siseo, en su voz malévola y en el gesto diminuto de su rostro, en la voracidad insaciable de sus ojos.

Por eso Kabuto frenó sus pasos cuando Orochimaru suspiró rendido y lo miró sobre su hombro. Sus ojos lo dijeron todo, el sudor en su frente, el pequeño pliegue en sus labios que sugerían la inmediata resignación.

Y Kabuto se resigna de inmediato. No puede negarse, la lógica parece obvia detrás de su decisión impecable y entre la tensión de sus miradas enlazadas Kabuto asiente en silencio, asiente incluso cuando realmente no quiero hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? — había dicho Orochimaru antes de volver su vista y señalar la sombra tamizada de un árbol.

Ahora es el momento y Kabuto suspira en contra de la situación, de sus manos tensas sosteniendo la tela, del suave sonido de la ropa deslizándose a un lado, abriéndose lentamente, casi parece demasiado dócil y vaporosa debajo de sus dedos repentinamente sensibles al tacto.

Orochimaru finalmente aparta su sonrisa cuando Kabuto descubre su cuerpo. La delgadez de sus piernas y su abdomen lo hacen lucir vulnerable, casi famélico, por supuesto, Kabuto sabe que no es, él comprende que aquella pequeña piel lustrosa y pálida es una ilusión. Todo sobre Orochimaru es falso, Orochimaru _es_ en sí mismo un eterno engaño.

Agacha el cuerpo un poco al frente, lo piensa un poco mientras vislumbra lo que tiene delante y una extraña voz en el fondo de sus pensamientos lo hace preguntarse qué de lo que mira es real, que de eso será solo parte de su “forma familiar”.

Mientras lo piensa, Orochimaru traga ruidosamente, sus manos vencidas vibran ansiosas y unos pequeños toques en sus dedos lo hacen retorcerse incómodo en su lugar.

La respuesta de Kabuto es entonces inmediata. Es parte de su trabajo, es parte de su lealtad, de ser compañeros, de avanzar, de aprender, de continuar.

Aun así, Kabuto siente un golpe de sangre caliente golpear su rostro cuando su mano baja hasta la entrepierna de Orochimaru. Pone sus dedos firmemente en él, acariciándolo, sintiendo aquella extraña parte incómodamente fría debajo de sus dedos, rígida, firme, tan escalofriante como cualquier cosa que perteneciera a su amo, en realidad.

Kabuto mantiene los ojos fijos en aquel lugar, en sus propios dedos, en la piel ligeramente bronceada sobre el fondo anormalmente blanco y fantasmal. Puede escuchar el ruido de la respiración de Orochimaru acelerarse, la vibración de su pecho subiendo y bajando, el crujido de sus dientes apretados y el golpe doloroso y tentador de su corazón como un extraño código morse indescifrable golpeando su mano.

Orochimaru gime audiblemente cuando Kabuto acelera un poco más. Sus ojos se aprietan, los dos extremos de su cuerpo parecen agitarse y Kabuto se permite mirarlo a detalle, seguir la línea enmarcada de su rostro, las pequeñas formas de sus ojos, el cabello espeso y negro cayendo a un lado sobre sus pálidos hombros desnudos. Por un momento, la escena le resultó genuinamente sensual.

Con un gruñido casi animal Orochimaru convulsiona entre la caricia de sus dedos. Su esperma sobre su palma se encharca formando un pequeño mar antes de que Kabuto la limpie entre el pasto, junto a sus sandalias.

Kabuto vuelve a armar entre movimientos nerviosos el atuendo de su amo inmediatamente, apresurado, intentando ocultar el rastro de su terror, de sus pensamientos, de su curiosidad.

Orochimaru se mantiene inquietantemente silencioso después de eso, cálido, sonrojado, con una cantidad extraña de chispa y relajación sobre sus ojos amarillos que lo hacen lucir un poco menos envenados de lo que son en realidad.

Las cosas han terminado, piensa Kabuto y se pone lentamente de pie. Mientras lo hace, observa la sonrisa de su amo formarse una vez como una línea sobre el fondo lustroso de un insensible recorte de papel.

— Kabuto… — sisea Orochimaru cuando sus pies vuelven casi perezosamente al camino — Tus manos son maravillosas — dice como una burla y lo mira brevemente hacia atrás.

Kabuto espera que las cosas se calmen luego de eso. Sin embargo, está dolorosamente claro lo que posiblemente después pueda pasar.

Más tarde, durante la batalla contra Tsunade y Jiraiya, Kabuto escucha esas mismas palabras dichas por Orochimaru en voz alta.

Él no quiere pensar en lo que ha significado para Orochimaru, Kabuto todavía quiere creer que se refiere a algo más.

Sin embargo, al cruzar una mirada fugaz ambos saben lo que las cosas significan ahora. Lo que a partir de ese momento podía convertirse en su normalidad.

Ese extraño lugar en su pecho de pronto se siente caliente.

Tienen que continuar.


End file.
